A New Life For Joey
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: This is a little side story, to 'Yami's Revenge' I deliberately kept it seperate as it takes place in the following two years. Inspired by a suggestion from Dragonlady222 - Who I humbly thank YY/Y


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Dedicated to Dragonlady222 for coming up with the idea,

And

moriah93ohio (and anyone else who got a little upset I killed off Joey)

* * *

A New Life for Joey

Yami could sense that something was not quite right with Yugi; something was bugging his little one, holding back his complete happiness. "Yugi love what is it that's bothering you?"

"I don't know Yami, I can't help feel that if none of that had happened Joey would still be alive, I miss him"

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi "I know love but what could we have done, he was in Tokyo at the time"

"You know I can't help wondering that if the group had still been together would we all have gone, you know like a group holiday?"

Yami chuckled "Knowing you aibou, yes we would have"

Yugi laughed "Yeah Tristan so he could see Serenity again, Joey would have talked me and you into going and Tea would have come along just to keep an eye on us" he paused then smirked "Well more like to keep her eye on you"

"Aibou" Yami growled playfully "You know what my feelings for her were"

"Yeah I know, she was a good friend but nothing more"

"That's right, but you on the other hand, my sexy little light"

Yugi squeaked as Yami picked him up bridal style and carried him to their bedroom.

Several hours later a sated Yami and Yugi were asleep in each other's arms, in his dreams Yami recited an ancient prayer to the gods and found himself standing in front of Horus. "Pharaoh Atemu what is it you seek?"

Yami prostrated himself on the ground "Mighty Horus I have need of your wisdom"

"Stand and speak"

Yami stood up "It concerns my love Yugi"

"What is the problem between you?"

Yami shook his head "There is no problem between us but he is still saddened by the death of his best friend Joey" Yami hung his head "If I had not been so foolish back then, we would have all gone to Tokyo with him and maybe he would still be alive"

"You blame yourself for his death?"

"In a way yes"

Horus looked at him "Atemu or should I say Yami, I have an idea of what it is you seek but returning you and your light to the past is not possible, if you were to go back the events of this time will be erased, Yugi's forgiveness, your marriage, everything"

"But surely if we went back there would be nothing for Yugi to forgive?"

"You wish to go back to before the 'fateful night'?"

Yami nodded

"Seto would also be returned, and Yugi would have to live through his grandfathers death again, is that what you really want?"

"No I don't want to cause Yugi any more pain"

Horus saw the look of sorrow and deep regret on the former pharaohs face, "But there may be away to alter the past in Joey's favour, but it will cost the life of another"

"Who's?" Yami whispered

"Put it this way I could send you back as a shadow, and you could help Joey, he would survive but the gang leader would have to die"

"What about Yugi?"

"You would go back while you were both sleeping, you can discuss this with Yugi, but he must remain in this time, also Joey is not to know" Horus noticed the confused look on Yami's face and smirked "You would help Joey then come straight back here, Joey never knowing you were there. He is to believe that he killed the thug in defence of his sister"

"How do I help him in shadow form?"

"I am sure you will think of something"

"Would he not get arrested?"

"No it would be seen as self defence as the thugs are one of the worst gangs of that time"

Yami looked thoughtful "But still Yugi would not have Joey's friendship"

"That would remain to be seen, I have a feeling that a new friendship could develop"

"Mighty Horus why is it not possible for us both to go back?"

"There are too may lives that would be altered, Tristan, Tea, Ryou all the success they have achieved they will lose, maybe never to get it back"

"I see, so no matter what happens, someone will suffer in some way"

The god nodded

"I could not allow that"

"Think wisely before you decide"

Yami looked at his god "I do not need to consider, I will do it your way at least that way Yugi will be happy knowing that Joey is alive and well"

"Speak with Yugi in the morning, you will do this tomorrow night"

Yami nodded and bowed deeply "Thank you"

Yami woke up to find Yugi still tucked snugly in his arms, he gently shook his love awake, he grinned as he watched Yugi open sleepy eyes to look at him, Yami chuckled even sleep hazed Yugi's eyes were still so beautiful to him. He loved Yugi so much, he wondered what he would think of his news, "Yugi, I have something to discuss with you"

Yugi knew it was serious Yami only called him by his name when it was important "What is it mou hitori no boku?"

"Last night in my dreams I spoke to Horus"

Yugi's eyebrows raised "What about?"

"About Joey"

Yugi sat up "What happened?"

"Well, I'm allowed to return to the time of his death as a shadow and aid him, so he stays alive"

"Really"

Yami could see the tears start to well up in Yugi's eyes "But I must go alone and come straight back, and Joey is not to know I was there"

"Why can't I go with you?"

"I asked Horus but he told me that if we both went the events of this time would be erased, our marriage, and the success that Tristan, Tea and Ryou have gained would disappear, we and they might not get it back, but this way no one suffers" Yami gathered Yugi into his arms "But most importantly of all you would not have to go through the pain of Solomon's death again"

Yugi gave Yami a heartfelt smile "At least Joey would be alive"

"Yes and Horus seems to think that maybe a friendship could develop between you two again"

"When do you go?"

"Tonight when we are asleep"

The day went as it usually did, they opened the shop and Yugi manned the counter while Yami went to the library to read the old newspaper reports on Joey's death to see if he could work out the best way to save him, Yami refused to let Yugi come with him as he knew that reading this stuff would hurt Yugi and that was the last thing he wanted, hell it even upset him!

Yami returned from the library to a barrage of questions from Yugi about what he had learned, Yami told Yugi as much as he thought he should keeping the more distressing parts to himself. They finished the day and closed up the shop.

While cooking dinner and for most of the evening Yugi was being more 'clingy' than usual and Yami had a feeling he knew why.

"There is no need to worry about me Yugi I will be in shadow form I cannot get harmed"

"Promise?"

Yami wrapped his arms around his aibou "I promise you my love I will return to you, and in one piece"

Yugi looked at him tears lining his eyes "I know you will but I can't help but worry about you, what if you fail?"

"I will not fail Yugi, I am doing this for you to bring back your closest friend"

Yugi pulled Yami to him and kissed him, he kissed his way to Yami's ear nibbling on the lobe he whispered, "Let's go to bed"

Yami groaned and picked up his bundle of seduction and carried him through to the bedroom.

A couple of hours later Yami seemed to be asleep, well his body was his spirit however had gone into the past to just before Joey and Serenity met the thugs that would end up taking Joey's life. Yugi was still awake he was keeping a vigil over Yami's body he'd noticed that Yami was grimacing and had started to sweat so Yugi sat up and carefully moved Yami's head into his lap and stayed there mopping his brow, he liked to think he was helping him in some way even if he couldn't be there with him right now.

Yami opened his eyes and found himself in the alley, holding onto the wall he held himself up until the wave of dizziness and nausea passed. When he heard the sound of laughter, he stared as he noticed the tall blond and his sister, he nearly called out to him but knew he couldn't the gods had already said that if his presence was known then he would be thrown back and Joey would still die. He looked round and saw the group of thugs coming in the other direction, Yami knew what he wanted to do.

Calling on his powers he darkened the shadows around Joey and Serenity so that they could not be seen or heard, it was a simple plan really but the best ones usually are. After they had left the alley Yami turned to the group of thugs and started to whisper nonsense in their ears, each person being told a different thing causing friction between the gang members, the leader had started to argue with the others when they suddenly turned on him. They left him in the alley, the damage done to him is what should have happed to Joey, he wanted to do more but his time with Yugi had lessoned his need for violent retribution letting others do it instead, satisfied Yami smirked and left.

Yami woke up and smiled when he noticed that Yugi was sitting up fast asleep and Yami had his head in Yugi's lap, "Aibou" he whispered

Yugi stirred and opened his eyes, he saw Yami looking up at him and he grinned "Did you? Is he?"

Yami smirked "Yes and Yes"

Yugi let Yami sit up then squealed and threw his arms around him "He's really alive! Thank you, thank you so much Yami!"

Yami held Yugi tightly "Anything for you little one"

That day it was a totally different Yugi that opened the game shop, gone was the unhappy air that seemed to flow from Yugi sometimes when people would ask him about the different Duel Monsters cards, especially if he'd known that Joey had had a particular card that was mentioned in his deck.

The shop bell rang and Yugi looked up. There standing in the doorway was Joey! It took all Yugi had not to go and hug him. The tall blond walked into the shop "Hey Yug"

Yugi looked at him queerly "You know my name?"

"Of course I do Yug we've been friends for years" Joey laughed at the look of total shock on Yugi's face "Where's Yami I got to thank him"

Yami walked from behind the curtain "Hello Joey"

"Hey Yami I just wanna say thanks and all"

"It was nothing, Yugi really missed you"

"Okay that's it!" Yugi yelled, he walked round the counter and locked the shop door flipping the sign to say 'be back in one hour' he grabbed Joey's hand and dragged him up the stairs and into the living room.

"Tea or coffee Joey?"

"Coffee please Yami"

Yugi looked between Joey and Yami "Will someone please tell me what's going on!" he demanded

"Hang on aibou, let me finish up here"

Joey turned to Yugi "I'm sorry about gramps Yug"

"Thanks Joey, I suppose I should be grateful it happened in his sleep and he didn't suffer"

Then Joey grinned "And congrats on the wedding"

Yugi grinned, "Yeah thanks"

"Happy?" he asked

"Very happy"

"I'm glad to hear it"

Yami came through with the coffees and sat on the arm of Yugi's chair.

He looked up at Yami "Well spill"

Yami chuckled "It appears that while I was back in the past the gods were watching my actions and as I wasn't violent and followed all the rules they had set Solomon persuaded the gods to tell Joey the truth about what had happened and who you really are, but Joey has had to promise not to tell anyone else"

Yugi had tears falling down his cheeks "Grandpa asked them?"

This time it was Joey that spoke "Because of the kindness in your heart gramps swayed them into letting you have your best friend back, and well here I am. Serenity's and everyone of our friend's memories has been altered, removing my death, so it is as if I never died only the three of us know the truth"

Yugi looked at him "Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be, it's not every day you get another chance at life, I even managed to get a job before coming here"

"Oh, where?" asked Yami full of curiosity

Joey grinned, "Mokuba gave me a job at Kaiba Corp. as a games tester"

Yugi just sat there grinning like a maniac, he had his best friend back **and** he knew the truth about him.

Joey, well Joey just continued to tease Yugi mercilessly about never growing taller or older.

Yami sat watching both Yugi and Joey, satisfied that now everything would work out well for all of them, but most importantly of all, his Yugi was truly happy.

Yes life was good.

* * *


End file.
